Sing the Anthem of the Angels
by CriesOfAnger
Summary: "There's nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Sing the Anthem of the Angels, and say the last goodbye."


Lyric fiction  
>Breaking Benjamin – Anthem of the Angels<p>

Flippy entered the room. He held a bouquet in his hands. Flaky was lying lifeless in the hospital bed.  
>"…" Flippy walked forward and put the bouquet in the vase. He sat down beside the bed and grabbed<br>her hand. "Flaky? Can you hear me? It's Flippy." He whispered, and looked for a sign of conscience in  
>her face. There was none. He kissed her hand gently and put it down again, still holding it with hope<br>that she'd wake.

The cancer had been eating away at her for a few years now, and it had begun to come to an end.  
>The doctors said she had fallen into a coma, and that she most likely wouldn't wake up until it was<br>too late.

It started raining, and Flippy heard the empty tapping on the window. It had been several weeks  
>since she fell asleep. He had stayed by her ever since it happened. He just felt like it was his duty.<br>The only times he left was when he had to buy a new bouquet, eat or use the restroom. But he sat  
>there almost all the time, not letting her out of his sight until he fell asleep. His shoulders were aching,<br>and his neck was a pain, but he didn't care. It was nothing compared to what she went through.

Giggles and Flowers had started to get worried about him as well. He never ate, and he only slept when  
>he couldn't keep himself awake. They wanted to cheer him up, but they had tried many times before, and<br>failed. The only time they got him out of that hospital room was a few weeks ago at Christmas. They  
>managed to get him to church, but he ended up getting more depressed, as they at the end when almost<br>everyone had left sang a song about death. Like an Anthem for those about to become angels.

"It's four weeks since you fell asleep now." Flippy said, and smiled a little, but it faded fast. The room was  
>cold, and only a white light was keeping the room lit. He had seen her twitching her eyes several times,<br>which had filled his heart wit hope. But it faded when he waited a couple of hours and nothing changed.  
>She stunned now and then but only for a short time and not loud enough to be conscious. It was still winter<br>outside, but the snow was being washed away by the rain. Her skin seemed as pale as the snow.

Flippy knew that she was going to die soon. But he didn't want to accept it. He knew he couldn't bring her back  
>to life, but he kept holding on to her. He knew he'd probably hold on to her forever. "You're getting pale." He<br>muttered. He looked at the monitors. No change. He grabbed her hand again, and fell asleep by her bed.

"_Flaky, will you marry me?" Flippy asked, down on his knees. Flippy blushed, and looked at the ring, and then Flippy's  
>eyes. "Y-Yes!" she stuttered, and hugged him. She was almost crying of joy. Flippy hugged her back, and smiled.<em>

Flippy woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't like falling asleep, because it was precious time that he needed  
>to use to keep an eye on Flaky. He ran his fingers over her ring. He still remembered the day of the wedding. She<br>was so beautiful in that white dress. She had been so nervous about everything, but she yet pulled it off oh so  
>beautifully. Her long red hair towards that snow white dress was stunning. He wanted to hold her in his hands<br>again. Hear her laugh. Her voice. Feel her warmth.

Giggles came with a bouquet. She laid it beside the vase. "Thanks." Flippy muttered tired. "There's still no change  
>on her?" Giggles asked, and sat down beside Flippy. "No." he said sad. "She's only paler." He said, and tightened<br>the grip around her hand a little. "And colder." Giggles looked at him, and felt sorry for him. They had been married  
>only a year. She wished that there was something she could do, but knew that there was nothing that could be done.<br>It was too late. Always was. It was incurable.

Giggles had left, and managed to make Flippy eat, even thought it was only a little. Flippy still sat there holding her hand.  
>Refusing to let go of it. There was nothing that could make him leave her now. He knew that he'd regret it if he left for a<br>little while and she no longer was with him when he came back to her. He didn't know how he'd handle it when he was  
>going to hear that she had left this world. He had lost dear ones before, but this was different. She was everything to<br>him. He ran his fingers gently over her cheek, and smiled slightly. "I love you." He said, wanting a reply but knowing he  
>wouldn't get one.<p>

The doctor entered the room, and walked over to Flaky and checked the monitors. "Doctor. Is there any change?" Flippy  
>asked with little hope. "I'm afraid not. She will most likely not last the night." He said low. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing<br>we can do." He said. Flippy looked down, and then up. "You don't need to apologize. I don't blame you." He smiled.

He fell asleep beside Flaky that night. Knowing she not would be awake when he woke up again. He was holding her hand  
>firmly, and he had talked to her for hours before he fell asleep.<p>

Her funeral was grand, Flippy made sure of that little. He had asked them to play the Anthem of the Angels on the funeral.  
>Strangely, he was the only one who did not shed a tear during the funeral.<p>

He walked over to her grave, and kneeled beside it. "So… This is where we part. I love you, and I always will." He said, and  
>had to grab a hold of his face not to start crying. "I hope you'll have a better time there than you had here…" he said, and<br>put the ring over the grave. "This is my last goodbye." He said, picked the ring up, kissed it, and put it down again. He looked  
>at the name before he stood up. "It's going to rain…" He said, and tears trilled down his face as he walked on home.<p>

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

You'll have to excuse me if there's any errors. I wrote this on a bus trip, and my first language is Norwegian, not English.

This was actually supposed to be a Evil/Flippy fic, but none of them fit to the role of the hospital bed. I'm not saying Flaky did,  
>but she was more fit than Evil or Flippy so to say ._.<p>

Anywho, hope you like this, it's my first Lyric fic, and I hope it's at least a little accurate.

Disclaimer: I do not own happy three friend, nor to I claim to.


End file.
